The Bitterness of Candace Flynn
by NotAGothChick
Summary: The saga continues when it is discovered that Candace has turned bad, and Phineas must convince her to turn back to the good side.
1. Prologue

To understand this story, please read The Bitterness of Phineas Flynn first. Also, this is alternate universe, which explains why everything is so different. Finally, NO HATE COMMENTS PLEASE. I worked hard on this, so I do not appreciate nega comments. Thank you.

Prologue: The New Recruit

Candace Flynn was talking on her cell phone with her best friend, Stacy. Her brother and step-brother, Phineas and Ferb, were working on a project. Her step-sister Jessie was taking a nap on the couch. Ferb was in the yard waiting for Phineas to return home with blueprints for the project. Candace was concerned for their safety because their projects were a bit dangerous, but she didn't really mind them building stuff. She used to try to get them in trouble with her mom but then, after a horrible nightmare, she realized that busting them would bring bad results.  
>"See ya later Stacy," Candace said, hanging up the phone.<p>

Suddenly, Ferb came running into the house, his eyes wide in fear.  
>"What's wrong, bro?" asked Candace.<br>"We're being attacked!" said Ferb.  
>Wake up! Ferb said to Jessie with his mind.<br>Jessie's eyes fluttered open. She yawned. "What is it?" she asked.  
>"We're being attacked by a cyborg platypus and a man in black clothing," said Ferb.<br>"What?"  
>"Excuse me," said Candace, running upstairs. "MOM!"<br>The door of her parents' room opened. "What?" her mom, Linda answered, sounding a bit annoyed.  
>"Ferb says we're being attacked."<br>"Don't be silly Canda-" Linda was suddenly interrupted by a loud crash. They heard Jessie scream.  
>Candace, Linda and Linda's husband Lawrence ran downstairs. A tall man in black clothing glared at them. Ferb and Jessie lay on the floor, tied and gagged.<br>"Step away from our children!" Linda demanded.  
>The mysterious man smirked. "Ha! You think I'd just walk away from them? You can't command me, because soon I will be commanding you!"<br>Everyone gasped.  
>Without warning, a bunch of men in black clothes and animals wearing fedoras ran through the empty space where the door had once been. The men's suits had the initials OWCA written on them.<br>A cyborg platypus jumped on Candace and hit her on the head. Everything went black.

Candace heard a voice speaking. At first, she couldn't make out what it was saying. Then she heard the words, "Wake up!"  
>Candace's eyes snapped open. The tall man that had been attacking them was standing there, looking down at her. She stood and brushed herself off, glaring at the man.<br>"It's about time you woke up," the man said.  
>"Who are you? Where am I? What do you want with me?"<br>"Whoa, whoa, whoa! One question at a time. First, I am Heinz. Heinz Doofenshmirtz, your new leader. Second, you are in my headquarters, the Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated building. Third-here's the deal. If you resist my leadership, you will live a hard life, if you even survive. Or, you can join me and do some special jobs for me."  
>"I-I'll think about it," said Candace. "Where are my parents and siblings?"<br>"Your siblings escaped," said Heinz. "As for your parents...if you become one of my minions, maybe I'll tell you what happened to them someday."  
>"W-what am I supposed to do?" asked Candace.<br>"For me? I will send you on missions to make sure nobody resists me. After all, we do want peace, don't we?"  
>Candace thought for a minute. Then she smiled. "Sure. It's a deal." <p>


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Enemy, Familiar Friend

"What's our mission again?" asked Phineas, running as fast as he could.  
>"To see what Heinz is up to," answered Ferb, running alongside him. "And stop him if nessesary."<br>"Why didn't Jessie come?"  
>"She's inspecting the Danville food supplies to make sure the Platyborg didn't poison anything."<br>"Oh, right..." said Phineas. "What about Buford and Baljeet?"  
>"Eric is breaking them out of prison."<br>"Again? Gosh..."  
>"Heinz keeps catching them. They just don't get along. They raise such a racket that we could hear them from Japan."<br>They stopped when they got to the Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated building.  
>"Well, let's get this over with," said Phineas.<p>

Heinz was sitting in his lounge chair. It was comfortable, but ever since the Darth Phineas episode he had never been able to fully relax. Without warning, two figures crashed through his wall. Ferb landed perfectly on his feet-while Phineas landed flat on his face.  
>Phineas said something muffled. Ferb lifted an eyebrow.<br>Phineas tried again. "My nose is stuck!" he said, still muffled.

Ferb went over to him and pulled until Phineas's nose was no longer stuck in the floor. Phineas thanked Ferb and rubbed the end of his smeller.  
>Heinz stood up quickly. "What the-"<br>He began to back away. "What the-you aren't still angry with me Phineas, are you? And Ferb-are you a ghost? Or..."  
>"I'm not mad anymore," said Phineas. "And Ferb was resurrected. Don't ask how..."<br>"Er...alright..." Heinz replied. Then his evil smile flashed on. "So, it begins again. Here to-"  
>"No," Ferb interrupted. "We're not surrendering."<br>"I guess that's getting old," said Heinz. "How about...'Here to succumb to your local authority?'"  
>Ferb blinked. Phineas looked a little irritated.<br>"How about you don't say it at all?" he blurted.  
>Now Heinz and Ferb looked agitated. Ferb gave Phineas a scolding look. Heinz was a bit annoyed.<br>"Sorry," said Phineas, quietly.  
>"Whatever," mumbled Heinz. "We'll drop it. So...what are you here for then?"<br>Phineas and Ferb blinked.  
>"To find out my plans?"<br>Again, they blinked.  
>"I thought so."<br>Blink.  
>"Why aren't you answering me?"<br>"We...didn't want to reveal the reason we were here," said Phineas.  
>Heinz was about to reply, when a robotic voice interrupted him.<br>"Hey boss!" it called. "What's this you've got up your sleeve? I hear there's another cyborg platypus around here. I ain't lettin' you replace me!"  
>As the voice spoke, a cyborg platypus came into view. His mouth never moved, as his speech was really coming from a translator device on his suit.<br>"Platyborg, I'm not replacing you!" shouted Heinz. "Just wait 'till you meet the other Platyborg. I'm sure you two will get along just fine."  
>The Platyborg rolled his eyes-or at least, it's real eye (the other eye was a robotic one). "Whatever," he said in a low pitch.<br>Heinz turned back to the kids. "I suppose you're wondering what I'm up to besides training a new recruit," he said. "Well, here's some details: I am sending an agent to convince the people to not resist me. Maybe some will even support me."  
>"And where is this agent now?" asked Phineas.<br>"Somewhere in Danville," said Heinz. "That's all I'll tell you. Good luck finding the agent. I've hardened her heart, so if you find and interrupt her, that could be the end of you."  
>"Her?" asked the Platyborg. "You mean, that gal we captured? Why her?"<br>"I'll give you two reasons!" Heinz said angrily. "1...2..." he added, holding up two fingers.  
>"Those are good reasons," the Platyborg said carcastically.<br>Heinz growled. "Reason #1, she volunteered. Reason #2, she is very good at persuasive talk."  
>"I'll give you a reason to wish you'd never taken over!" snapped the Platyborg.<br>"What is your problem?" Heinz bellowed.  
>Phineas and Ferb didn't hear the rest of the argument. Quietly, they snuck outside of the building and ran away from it.<br>When they were some distance away, Phineas spoke.  
>"It sounds like Heinz has a new...um...henchmen. Should we go see who it is?"<br>"Yes," said Ferb, "but we need to prepare for this new enemy."  
>"I think I'm ready," said Phineas. "I know what it's like to be very evil. I think I know what to watch out for."<br>"Alright."  
>They slowed to a walk, and strolled through the city, watching the people passing by very carefully.<br>"I will no longer resist our leader!" a man said to a woman next to him.  
>Phineas turned toward him. The man noticed this.<br>"I see you heard that," he said. "Listen, kid, if you want peace, you accept the authority of the Great Doofenshmirtz. Otherwise, we will perish. I wouldn't have realized that if it hadn't been for this girl that spoke to me..."  
>"What girl?" asked Phineas.<br>"Well..." said the man. "She was a teenager, had long orange hair (and a giraffe-like neck), and wore black clothes. She also had a really long neck. I am unsure of her name. Why do you ask?"  
>"I think she's who I'm looking for," said Phineas. "Where did you last see her?"<br>"She just went left at Maple Street," the man said.  
>"Thanks."<br>Phineas caught up with Ferb and relayed his discovery.  
>"Her job must be brainwashing the citizens of Danville," said Ferb, shaking his head. "Oddly, her description sounds like..."<br>The two boys stopped in their tracks, eyes widening. They looked at each other, knowing they had the same thought. They spoke at the exact same time.  
>"Candace!"<br>"Maybe she's going to the house to see if anyone is still there," Phineas suggested.  
>They ran in the direction they thought their old home was. Many times they had to turn around and go the other way, but after a few minutes they finally got to what was once the Flynn-Fletcher house. Quietly, and slowly, they opened the door and stepped in. It was dark, but there was a light on upstairs.<br>"Aha!" whispered Phineas. "She must be upstairs."  
>They quietly ran up the stairs. The light was coming from their room. They stepped in-and there was Candace, sitting on Phineas's bed!<br>"Candace?"  
>"Ph-Phineas? F-Ferb? What are you doing here?"<br>"Looking for you!" said Phineas. "Where have you been all this time?"  
>"Training," said Candace. "Training to work for our leader. You see, rebelling against him will only make things worse. If you submit to him, he might show mercy."<br>Ferb snorted and rolled his eyes.  
>"Slim chance of that," Phineas mumbled.<br>"Phineas, I'm your older sister," said Candace. "I should know better than you."  
>"But maybe I know Heinz better than you do," said Phineas. "I know he'd hang me on the gallows if he had the chance."<br>"That's just because you're a rebel," said Candace. "Why can't we just end this silly feud and accept the way things are?"  
>"Because, 'the way things are' have brought everyone so much pain. It is not a good thing."<br>"The way things were before weren't perfect. Sure, things look dark now, but life is never perfect. Right now, you have no parents looking after you. How do you even survive?"  
>Phineas was about to tell her about the Resistance, but Ferb put his hand over Phineas's mouth.<br>"That is classified information you seek," Ferb answered, slowly.  
>"Ah," said Candace. "You must be those kids Master Heinz mentioned. His right-hand man said that one of you was disposed of and the other went mad. If that's true, then how are both of you here?"<br>"I was risen back to life," Ferb explained "If it weren't for the crazy things you boys used to do," said Candace, "I wouldn't believe that. But I know the laws of nature have been broken before."  
>"Remember how he killed one of us?" said Phineas. "He's a murderer! And murder is evil! Candace, you are working for an evil master! Open your eyes, sister. You know what I'm saying is true."<br>Candace was silent. Then she stood. She walked up close to Phineas and spoke. "Then I guess I am evil as well."  
>Phineas and Ferb both gasped.<br>"One day," Candace said, pointing at Phineas, "I will get you. You and all the other rebels will suffer because of your blindness."  
>"Blindness?" Phineas exploded. "You're the one who's-"<br>"Silence!" Candace snapped. She pulled a blaster out of her pocket and pointed it at Phineas's head.  
>Phineas felt Ferb grab his arm and pull him out of the room. They ran out of the house as fast as they could.<p>

When they couldn't run anymore, they sat down, panting.  
>Phineas began to look full of despair. "F-Ferb," he said.<br>Ferb put an arm around him. He said nothing.  
>A few minutes later, Phineas spoke. "I-I-I just can't believe...no! Candace! She's...she's been taken in by evil. We-we've lost everyone in our family. Now all we've got is each other. Is this how it ends?"<br>As he said these words, he was choking up. When he finished, he broke down and sobbed.  
>Now, Phineas normally wasn't like this, but with all the stress that he had been feeling lately, he just couldn't take it anymore. He had to let it out.<br>Ferb did his best to comfort his brother. After a while, he said, "Yes, we've got each other. And we still have Jessie."  
>"Yeah, we still have her," said Phineas.<br>"And, as your brother, I'll always be here for you," said Ferb.  
>"Thank you Ferb," Phineas whispered. "You're more than just my step-brother. You're the best friend I've ever had. That's why I went insane when you were gone. That's why I brought you back. I could never forget you."<br>The two brothers sat there, Ferb's arm still around Phineas, who still silently sobbed for a while. Ferb squeezed his shoulder a bit, just to remind him that he wasn't alone. A while after that they yawned and sat back against a building and fell asleep, Ferb's arm around Phineas still. Phineas leaned against him a bit, so that he would remember that he was there.  
>Sometime later, Alem came looking for them and found them asleep on the side of the street. He picked up the two children and carried them back to the Resistance Hideout, then put them in their beds and left them to rest. <p>


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: A Failed Mission

Phineas stretched and yawned. His eyes blinked open. They were no longer on the street. Now they were back at the hideout in their room.  
>''Someone must've found us. I'm glad we didn't spend the entire night in the middle of nowhere.''<br>He looked over at the bed next to him. Ferb was awake too. They smiled at each other.  
>"How long have you been awake?" asked Phineas.<br>"A couple of hours," Ferb answered. "I was thinking about what's been happening lately."  
>"Things have been bad lately," said Phineas. "But at least we're not alone. Like I said last night, you're my best friend as well as my brother. And then there's our other friends. Having such good friends has gotten me through all of this."<br>Ferb smiled. "I think I should tell you that I've been worried about you. We've been best friends for so long, and if something happened to you, I don't know what I'd do. I want to make sure that you are protected. Even if I get hurt in the process, I'll be concerned for your safety. After all, you are my brother."  
>Now Phineas smiled. "Let's go get some breakfast."<p>

"Are you serious?" asked Alem. Alem Jones was the leader of the Resistance. He was seventeen years old. He had fair hair and deep blue eyes.  
>Phineas and Ferb had told just him the news about Candace while eating their breakfast.<br>"This is not good!" said Alem. "I must warn my master. Thank you boys for telling me. How was breakfast, by the way?"  
>"It was good," said Phineas.<br>"Good."  
>Alem got up from the table and walked over to a TV screen. He pressed a few buttons on it and a man appeared on the screen.<br>"Greetings, Major Monogram!" said Alem.  
>"Hello, Alem," said Monogram. "What news do you bring?"<br>"I bring both good and bad. The good news is, it seems that Phineas and Ferb's sister has been found. The bad news-she's turned against us."  
>"What?" Monogram exclaimed. "Is this Heinz's work?"<br>"Yes, yes it is," said Alem.  
>"Start a mission to revert her to the good side and rescue her," said Monogram.<br>The screen turned off. Alem turned to Phineas and Ferb. "Did you catch that?" he asked them.  
>"Yes, yes we did," Phineas replied.<br>"Alright," said Alem. "I will be giving you this mission. She is more likely to listen to you than anyone else, since you two are her younger brothers. Good luck, agents!"  
>Phineas and Ferb saluted.<p>

"What?" exclaimed Heinz. "You met Phineas and Ferb?"  
>"They are my little brothers," said Candace. "I was wondering where they were for a while. Unfortunately, they are too set in their ways and will not join us."<br>"I wouldn't want them on our side anyway," said Heinz. "One of them tried to destroy me!"  
>"So you want to destroy them?" asked Candace, trying not to sound shocked.<br>"Yes," said Heinz. "But after one of them came back after I got rid of him..." he shuddered.  
>"If they join us," said Candace, slowly, "they could be useful to us."<br>"Alright," Heinz sighed, "but if they don't come to our side, destroy them."

It was evening. Phineas and Ferb snuck into the D.E.I. building.  
>"We need a lookout," Ferb whispered.<br>"I can look for Candace," Phineas replied. "Would you be alright with being a lookout?"  
>"Yes," said Ferb, "but please. Be careful. I don't want you to get hurt."<br>"I'll be fine," said Phineas.  
>Ferb looked worried, but he nodded.<br>Phineas crept up the stairs silently. Like a cat, he made no sound. During the time he had been known as Darth Phineas, he had learned to be stealthy. Now, he was able to use it for a better cause.

Candace wasn't sure how, but somehow she sensed her brother's presense.  
>"Please excuse me Heinz," she said.<br>Heinz eyed her with a questioning look, but said nothing.  
>Candace got up from the dinner table and ignored the other minions that were watching her. The Platyborg sat next to another cyborg platypus, who had been introduced as Platyborg 2.0. Platyborg 2.0 was a female platypus, who the Platyborg was secretly beginning to take a liking to.<br>Candace crept down the stairs. She wasn't quite as silent as Phineas, however.

Phineas turned his head to one side. Were those faint footsteps he heard?  
>"Phineas," came the muffled voice of Ferb on his headset. Phineas stopped.<br>"Phineas," came Ferb's voice again. "It's Candace. She is coming in your direction. Prepare yourself, for she may be a bigger threat than we know. After all, she almost hurt you yesterday. I will turn on a setting so that I can hear both you and Candace, and come to help if neccesary."  
>"Thanks bro," Phineas whispered.<br>He waited for a few minutes, getting ready to spring into action if he must. He also prepared to speak to his older sister. After all, it can be hard to persuade an older sibling to do something, especially if it's returning to the good side.  
>Finally, Candace came into view. "Ah, brother," she said quietly. "We meet again. Are you ready to submit to your authorities?"<br>"No. I'm here to talk to you about something."  
>"What? Returning to the so-called 'good side'? Phineas, really. You will never persuade me. What does your side have to offer that would suit me?"<br>"Your friends and your brothers. Candace, I know what it is to be evil. If you don't let go of your hate, it will destroy you. See this scar?" Phineas pointed to a long scar on his right cheek. "If I hadn't let hatred enter me, that never would have happened. It is a physical symbol of what happened inside me."  
>Candace was speechless. Deep inside, she knew he was right. But she wouldn't surrender.<br>"I was given orders," said Candace, "that if you don't turn to my side, you will be destroyed."  
>She glared fiercely at Phineas, who was beginning to tremble.<br>"I'm coming!" came Ferb's voice in his headset.  
>"Please Candace," said Phineas. "We need an older sister to look up to."<br>Candace kept her glare fixed on him.  
>"Please," said Phineas, "don't destroy us!"<br>Just then Ferb came running up the stairs.  
>Candace hit Phineas on the head-hard.<br>Phineas began to feel dizzy. His knees buckled.  
>"Just...remember..." Phineas struggled to say, "no matter what...we'll always...love...you..."<br>Then Phineas collapsed on the floor, everything going black.

Ferb ran up to him. He looked up at Candace.  
>"He must be destroyed," said Candace. "And you're next."<br>"You will not hurt my brother!" said Ferb. Before Candace could react, he picked up Phineas and ran off with him.

"Phineas, wake up!" came a male, teenager voice.  
>"Oh please! Wake up!" said a girl's voice.<br>"He'll be fine I'm sure," said another girl's voice.  
>"Open your eyes," came a young, male voice, quite close to Phineas.<br>His eyes snapped open. "Ferb?"  
>Ferb and the other people in the room were relieved.<br>Phineas was lying on his bed in his room in the Resistance Hideout.  
>Ferb, Jessie, Isabella and Alem were all standing in the room.<br>"How long have I been unconscious?" Phineas asked.  
>"Only a couple of hours," said Isabella.<br>"We were so worried," said Jessie. "I almost thought you'd never wake up!"  
>"I take it your mission didn't go very well," said Alem, with concern on his face.<br>"Yeah," Phineas replied, rubbing his sore head.  
>"What do we do now?" asked Isabella.<br>"For now," said Alem, "let us rest. I think we all need a good meal after all the stress we've been through. Jessie, Ferb, you go get the others. Meet us in the lounge."  
>Jessie and Ferb obeyed.<br>Isabella helped Phineas stand up.  
>"Let's get going," said Alem.<br>Phineas and Isabella followed Alem, holding hands as they walked. Isabella giggled a little at this. Phineas just smiled, despite his throbbing head.

Alem tried not to chuckle. _They would make an adorable couple,_ he thought to himself. _Mom would've thought so too._  
>He sighed. His mom had been killed years ago when there was a mysterious bombing on their house. The next thing he remembered was waking up to find that he was under the care of different parents. They said his father was alive, but Alem couldn't remember what had happened after that. The next thing he remembered was being found by Major Monogram and later becoming the leader of the Resistance.<p>

They got to the lounge and sat down on soft chairs. It was a very nice place. All of the furniture for sitting on was comfy. There was an electronic fire place for when it got cold. And there were small tables for putting things on-including food. But the place still looked battered and ruined.  
>The room was meant for when agents took a break or when they wanted to eat meals together (otherwise they'd eat in their rooms) or simply hang out when they had time. Sadly, because of the new situation about Candace, they probably wouldn't get a lot of time to do these things.<br>Soon, their friends came and joined them. Ferb sat in a chair by Phineas. Jessie sat in a chair by him. Buford sat in one by her. Naturally, Baljeet sat in a chair by him. Eric sat next to him.  
>Alem got up and went to cook dinner. His mother had taught him well, so that is why he also had that job. Soon, he came back into the lounge and gave everyone a portion of the food, then gave himself some.<br>Nobody spoke as they ate. When they finished, Alem explained about Candace. Then Ferb filled in for what happened after he and Phineas had gone on the mission.  
>Phineas was shocked to hear what had occured after he had been knocked unconscious:<br>Ferb had picked up Phineas and ran with him outside of the building. As he jogged through the streets, a few bandits had attacked him. Luckily, they were no match for Ferb's strength. After that, he was confronted by a few agents of Heinz. He wasn't badly hurt, fortunately. He dashed all the way to the Resistance Hideout and nearly toppled over from exhaustion when he got inside.  
>"What happened?" Isabella had asked. She had been standing nearby, waiting for Phineas and Ferb's arrival back.<br>"J-just help me...get him...to...our room...please," said Ferb, between breaths. "Then...we'll talk."  
>After they had put Phineas on the bed, Ferb had briefly explained the situation.<br>"I'll get the others in here," said Isabella.

"Then, well, you know what happened after that," Ferb concluded.  
>"So...you got attacked a couple of times when you were trying to get me back here?" said Phineas.<br>"Yes," said Ferb. "But I was more concerned for your safety than mine."  
>Everyone was quiet for a while.<br>Then Jessie spoke. "So...Candace is still against us?"  
>"I'm afraid so," said Ferb.<br>"Are you alright Phineas?" asked Isabella. "You've been very quiet."  
>"I-I'm just sad," said Phineas.<br>"I understand," said Isabella, sadly. "It must be hard to accept the fact that your sister turned bad."  
>"Or that I don't have parents right now," Phineas murmured.<br>"None of us do," said Isabella.  
>"I hope we find them all," said Alem. "My father might still be out there. And yours might be too, agents."<br>"What-what if they're dead?" asked Jessie.  
>"We can only hope we'll find them alive," said Buford.<br>Baljeet nodded in approval. "Hope is what is keeping us strong," he said.  
>"And friendship," said Phineas, glancing at Ferb.<br>Ferb just smiled a little.


	4. Chapter 3

Phineas and Ferb lay in their beds. They weren't sleeping very well. Ferb kept grunting and rolling over. Phineas kept tossing and turning. Finally, he bolted upright, gasping. Ferb's eyes opened. He sat up.  
>"Sorry, did I wake you?" asked Phineas.<br>"No," said Ferb. "Not really. I can't sleep either. Must've been the food we ate."  
>Phineas nodded and groaned, rubbing his full belly. Maybe that bedtime snack wasn't a good idea, he thought. They had eaten very heavy and very spicy food, and then gone straight to bed. Because of that, they had upset stomaches and had been having disturbing dreams.<br>"Alem is probably still up," Phineas murmured. "Maybe we can go help him with something."  
>"Good idea," said Ferb.<br>They got up, changed back into their uniforms, and headed down to Alem's room.  
>Phineas quietly knocked on the door. Alem opened it.<br>"Hey boys," he said. "Couldn't sleep, huh?"  
>"No," said Phineas. "You were right. We shouldn't have eaten that stuff right before bed."<br>"Well, I've been wanting some company, I'll admit," Alem said. "Come on in."  
>Phineas and Ferb stepped inside the room. Ferb shut the door behind him.<br>"I've been working on a plan," said Alem. He sat down by his computer and opened up a program. There were six small screens in the windows, but they were blank.  
>"I am planning to set up six cameras in Heinz's building," Alem explained quietly. "That way we can keep a closer eye on him and be prepared for anything he might do."<br>"Great idea," said Phineas.  
>"Thanks," said Alem.<br>"How will you get the cameras in there?" asked Phineas.  
>"Eh...that's the part where I got stuck," said Alem.<br>Phineas scratched his...chin?...and thought. Then his face lit up. "I've got it!" he said.  
>Alem and Ferb both leaned towards him as he whispered his plan.<br>"This will be dangerous," Alem warned.  
>"But it should work," said Ferb.<br>* Candace opened the door to Heinz's room. "You called me?" she said.  
>"Yes, yes I did," said Heinz. He turned around and appeared to be beckoning someone to walk up to him. And someone did...<br>"Stacy?" Candace exclaimed.  
>"Candace!" Stacy shouted happily. "Wow, you're outfit has changed."<br>"So has yours," said Candace, examing her old friend. Stacy was now wearing clothing that was similar to Candace's clothing. In her right hand she held a whip.  
>"How did you get here?" asked Candace.<br>Stacy went on to explain (along with Heinz interrupting her quite often) about how Heinz had sent the Platyborg to look for a new recruit. The Platyborg had found Stacy hiding in the remains of her house. Stacy, who had strangely acted as if a cyborg platypus was normal, asked if the Platyborg had seen a teenage girl with long, orange hair.  
>"She is my best friend," Stacy had said. "Her name is Candace. I can't find her anywhere!"<br>The Platyborg slowly nodded. "I have seen her," said the Platyborg.  
>"Where is she?" asked Stacy. "Wherever she is, I want to help her with anything she might be doing, cuz friends stick by each other!"<br>The Platyborg suddenly had an idea form in his mind. "You would do anything to help her?"  
>"Anything," said Stacy.<br>"Come with me," said the Platyborg.  
>The two snuck back to Heinz's building and began to give her secret training each day.<br>Stacy learned fighting skills and the beliefs of the Minions at an incredible rate.  
>Now she was ready for battle.<br>Candace stiffened. "Somehow, I can feel the presense of my brothers."

"Whacha gonna do?" asked Stacy. "Fight them?"  
>Candace looked at Heinz, who nodded in approval. "I'll watch," he said, with a mean smile. He rubbed his hands. "I do enjoy a good fight."<br>"I'm coming with you Candace," said Stacy.  
>"Good," said Candace. "We need to give those kids a good beating!"<br>*

It was midnight when the kids began their work in the Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated building.  
>As instructed by Alem, Eric and Isabella went to install the cameras, Buford and Baljeet watched for coming enemies, and Phineas, Ferb and Jessie all waited to distract any enemies that came by.<p>

Candace and Stacy tip-toed down the stairs. They stood in the shadows, scanning the building with their eyes.  
>Stacy pointed out that Buford and Baljeet seemed to be positioned as "watchdogs". Candace quietly thanked her and walked up close to Buford. She pulled out a stun gun and shot Buford with it, making him unconscious. Baljeet saw this and he ran towards the girls, shaking his fist and shouting, "Hey! No knocking out my friene-" He was interrupted by Candace shooting him with the stun gun.<p>

Phineas tilted his head, as if he were trying to hear something.  
>"What is it, Phineas?" asked Jessie.<br>"I thought I heard Baljeet yelling..." said Phineas. "But then he suddenly stopped, and I heard nothing else."  
>"Sounds like trouble," said Ferb. "Prepare yourselves, for there may be a battle soon."<br>"Right," his siblings replied.  
>Jessie brought out a strange disk-like object.<br>"What does that do?" asked Phineas.  
>"You'll see," said Jessie.<p>

Candace and Stacy could be seen only a short distance away. Platyborg decided that he would join in, no matter what anyone said.  
>Suddenly, a cyborg dog jumped down in front of them. Then a bunch of other cyborg animals did as well.<br>"Uh oh!" said Phineas. "It's three of us against...ten? Twelve? Fifty? Over nine thousand of them?"  
>"Just twelve," said Ferb.<br>"We can take them!" Jessie declared.  
>Her confidence boosted Phineas and Ferb's a little.<br>The enemies stopped not too far from them.  
>"It's over, kids!" said Candace. "Either surrender, or be defeated!"<br>"I'm giving you another chance to turn from your fate," said Phineas.  
>"Never!" shouted Candace, raising a fist high above her head.<br>The other enemies charged toward the kids, and the fight was on!  
>Phineas, Ferb, and the cyborgs just threw punches and kicks. Jessie sometimes did this, but she usually threw her strange weapon at her opponents, which was like a ninja star, only the blades were lightsaber blades, which extracted when she threw it, but then it would come back to her like a boomerang and the blades would retract. This weapon was very effective. It did hurt the cyborgs a bit, but it also destroyed the places they were hiding behind so that they wouldn't get hit.<br>Stacy used her whip, which was, unfortunately, working very well on Phineas and Ferb.  
>Candace just stood, watching the battle, looking for an oppurtunity to use her stun gun.<br>The cyborgs eventually grew tired of trying to hide from Jessie and ran off. Jessie turned at the sound of Phineas crying out in pain. She saw Stacy using her whip, and ran over to help her brothers.  
>"Hey, leave them alone!" shouted Jessie.<br>Stacy glanced at her for a second. Then she raised her whip again, and attacked Jessie. A few moments later, Stacy stopped whipping her younger opponent. Jessie breathed loudly, her hand covering her face. A minute later, she looked up at Stacy and glared at her. What shocked everyone (even Candace and Doofenshmirtz) was that Jessie now had a scar over one eye.  
>Phineas and Ferb would've been mad at Stacy, but they could only stand, frozen in place.<br>A couple of minutes later (that seemed like an hour later), Phineas and Ferb began to suddenly get very mad.  
>Phineas walked up to Stacy, snatched her whip out of her hand, and threw it very far away. Then he pushed her to the ground and pinned her down. Ferb took out a rope and tied her hands behind her back. Then the two boys stood and put their hands on their hips.<br>Candace and Heinz were both taken by surprise at this. Their jaws dropped.  
>After a few moments, Candace's mind cleared. This was her opportunity. She pulled out her stun gun. A moment later, her brothers were both unconscious on the floor.<br>Jessie struggled to her feet, anger burning in her eyes. She slowly walked towards her sister, breathing heavily.  
>"If you surrender," said Candace, "we won't have to do this anymore. You can live without fear again. You will be safe from danger. Trust me."<br>Jessie's glare flickered for a moment, but she didn't lose it completely.  
>Suddenly, Isabella, Eric, Buford, and Baljeet all jumped down in front of Candace.<br>Candace raised her stun gun and shot Eric, who immediately fell to the ground.  
>Isabella kicked the gun out of Candace's hand, then tackled her, pinning her to the ground. Isabella saw the stun gun next to her and strained to reach it without freeing Candace. Finally, her hand was close enough that she was able to clasp her fingers around the weapon and drag it towards her. Candace saw this, and began to protest-only to be knocked out with her own weapon.<br>When Isabella turned her head, she saw that Eric had suddenly regained consciousness somehow. "Isabella! Jessie!" he shouted. "Get Phineas and Ferb out of here!"  
>"What about Doofenshmirtz?" asked Isabella, as Heinz jumped down to the scene to attack the kids himself.<br>"We'll distract him," said Eric.  
>Isabella, looked at Jessie, who was already trying to lift up Ferb so she could drag him away. Isabella ran over to Phineas and picked him up. The two girls ran out of the building with the unconscious boys and didn't stop until they arrived at their hideout.<p>

Alem was pacing back and forth, when he heard a knock on the door. He opened it and saw the two girls carrying the boys. He immediately let them in and helped them get the boys to their room and onto their beds.  
>The girls and Alem sat down on the floor.<br>"What happened?" asked Alem. "My goodness, Jessie! You got scarred! What happened in there?"  
>Isabella and Jessie quickly explained everything. It took a while for Alem to get the story straight because the girls kept interrupting each other to fill in with random details.<br>"Oh my," said Alem. "I'm glad you're okay. I'm sorry I put you in so much danger."  
>"It's fine," said Isabella. "An agent's work is always dangerous, especially that of a resistance agent."<br>"True," said Alem. He glanced in the direction of the door. "The others should be here soon," he said. He turned back to Isabella and Jessie. "Can you girls please wait for them?"  
>"Yes sir!" the girls said at exactly the same time, standing up and running down the hall.<br>Alem heard a quiet moan behind him. He turned and saw that Phineas and Ferb's eyes were slowly opening.  
>They sat up and looked at Alem.<br>"What...happened?" asked Phineas.  
>"Apparently, you two got knocked out, then Isabella and Jessie brought you here," said Alem. "Now that you're awake, now we're just waiting for the others." He turned his head at the sound of running feet. "Oh look, they're here!"<br>Alem stood and greeted them.  
>"He...almost...got us..." said Buford, between breaths.<br>"Heinz?" said Alem.  
>"Yes..." said Baljeet.<br>"He's...stronger than we realized," said Eric.  
>Jessie pushed past them and peeked through the doorway into her brothers' room.<br>"Hey Ferb, can I talk to you?" she asked.  
>"Sure thing Sis," said Ferb. He turned to Phineas. "I'll be back," he said.<br>Phineas nodded. Ferb stood and followed Jessie into the lounge.  
>"What's up?" asked Ferb.<br>Jessie sighed. She explained what Candace had said to her.  
>"I-I just-I know Doofenshmirtz is evil, but Candace might be right. If we stop fighting, we can have an easier life. Right?"<br>Ferb took a deep breath before he answered. "Jessie, Candace has deceived you. It does seem harder to resist Heinz, but sometimes the easy way isn't the best way. Sometimes, you have to do the harder way to do what is right. Besides, being on the side of evil leads to destruction. Remember?"  
>"You're right Ferb," said Jessie. "Thank you."<br>"No problem," said Ferb. 


	5. Chapter 4

Everyone in the hideout slept soundly-except Phineas. He was having a very vivid dream.

"Phineas..." a man's voice called.  
>Phineas looked around him.<br>"Over here..." the man's voice said behind him.  
>Phineas turned and saw the man. What struck him was that the man looked very much like him, only his hair was the same color as Candace's hair.<br>"Who are you?" asked Phineas.  
>"I am your lost father," said the man. "My name was Phelan. But enough about me. I have an important message for you, son."<br>"Yes, Dad?"  
>"Phineas, you are the one that can save Candace. She may seem hard-hearted, but deep down she still has a soft spot she's been ignoring. Remind her of it. She won't turn right away, but she will eventually. But you have to be willing to take whatever happens to you."<br>"I-I am," said Phineas. "I'd do almost anything to save her."  
>"Good," said Phelan. "Thank you, son. Thank you for caring about your sister. Goodbye for now. I shall see you again someday."<p>

Phineas's eyes snapped open. When his breathing went back to normal, he sat up and looked around him. Ferb was still asleep in the bed next to him.

Ferb was having his own vision now.

A man stood before him, that looked like Phineas, except he had Candace's hair color.  
>"Who are you?" asked Ferb.<br>"My name was Phelan," said the man. "I was Phineas's father in life. I have two things to tell you: First, thank you for taking care of my son. You are a great brother for him. Keep it up.  
>"Second, Phineas is the one that will save Candace. Tonight, he shall go and speak to her again. You must let him."<br>"But what if she hurts him again?" asked Ferb.  
>"Trust me," said Phelan. "This has already been worked out. Now, your brother must fulfill the plan. Will you let him?"<br>"Okay, I will."  
>"Good. Thank you."<p>

Ferb opened his eyes. He turned his head and saw that Phineas was awake too.  
>"I had a vision," said Ferb.<br>"Me too," said Phineas. "I know that I have to speak to Candace tonight."  
>"Your father told me to let you, so I have no choice but to stay here and hope that you succeed."<br>"One way or another, I will," said Phineas. "My father said I would somehow."  
>Phineas stood and walked towards the door.<br>"Phineas?"  
>Phineas turned. "Yes, Ferb?"<br>Ferb swallowed. "Be careful."  
>"I will," said Phineas, gulping like Ferb had done. Then he turned back around, and opened the door. He quietly closed it behind him, and tip-toed through the hallway. Then he silently opened the door leading out of the hideout, and was soon out of the safety of the hideout and making his way to Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated.<br>*

Candace was asleep in her bed, when she suddenly felt Phineas's presense. Can't he give me a break? she thought, groaning and rolling over. She got up and walked to Heinz's room. She knocked on his door.  
>"What do you want?" he snapped.<br>"Phineas is here again," she said. "But he's alone this time I think."  
>Heinz's door creaked open, and his face peeked out through it. "Tell you what," he said. "If he surrenders, we'll lock him in the dungeon and prepare him for training. But if he doesn't, I will destroy him."<p>

Phineas stood on the stairs that he had been standing on when he had been talking to Candace before she had knocked him unconscious the night before. He patiently waited for his sister to come.  
>Finally, he heard faint footsteps. As Candace came into view, he thought he saw another, taller figure behind her, but it blended in with the shadows so well that he couldn't be sure if he was really seeing it or not.<br>As Candace slowly came closer, his heart pounded. Would she hurt him again? He knew he needed to be brave, so he took a deep breath and tried to ignore his fear. He wore a confident expression on his face.  
>Finally, Candace stopped in front of him.<br>"You should not have come back," said Candace.  
>"I didn't have much choice," said Phineas. "You can still be saved, Candace. It isn't too late."<br>"Saved from what? My master? I don't need saving!"  
>"Yes, you do."<br>"From what then?"  
>"From yourself." Phineas took a deep breath. "Candace, the evil path leads to destruction, while the good path leads to peace. You are slowly destroying yourself, and will seal your fate if you continue the path you're on. And what about your friends and family? We'd love to have you back!"<br>"You'll never break through my wall!" said Candace, confidently.  
>"Candace," said Phineas. "I know you aren't totally corrupt. I know that deep down, you still care about us. You didn't destroy me before, and I don't believe you'll destroy me now."<br>"You underestimate the power of darkness," said Candace, even though she knew deep down that her brother spoke the truth.  
>"You underestimate the power of love," said Phineas. "We still love you, Sis. No matter what, we always will."<br>"So...I take it you won't surrender."  
>It wasn't a question, but Phineas nodded anyway.<br>"Then perish!" shouted Heinz's voice. Heinz emerged from the shadows, a horrible smile on his face.  
>"Not today!" said Phineas.<br>"Then, let us fight," said Heinz. "We shall see who wins."

So, the boys began a fist fight. When they had fought with lightsabers one time, Phineas had beaten Heinz quite easily. But now, Heinz had the upper hand. He was quick to throw his punches, so quick that Phineas had no time to defend himself. Finally, Heinz stopped punching, and carelessly watched as Phineas weakly fell to the ground in pain.  
>"Now," said Heinz, walking up to his opponent, the horrible smile showing again, "You will finally be defeated."<br>Heinz pounced on Phineas and made him hit his head on the ground. Phineas cried out, but his scream was suddenly cut short by Heinz squeezing his neck.  
>Phineas struggled to breath, but no air came. Heinz's grip slowly becane tighter and tighter.<br>"Can-dace..." Phineas struggled to say.  
>Candace suddenly felt upset. This was her little brother that she was watching the doom of. Phelan had been right when he told Phineas that she still had a soft spot. Candace didn't want Heinz to get angry at her, but she knew she had no choice. She had to do what was right.<br>"Let go of him you creep!" she shouted.  
>Heinz turned his head in her direction, surprise on his face. "What?" he said.<br>It seemed that Phineas had just passed out from a lack of air. Candace knew there wasn't much time.  
>"Let him go!" she yelled, kicking him in the face.<br>Heinz tumbled backwards, his hands letting go of Phineas and going up to cover his face.  
>Candace picked up Phineas and dashed off with him, outside of Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated, and out in the dark night. She sat down and cradled her brother's body in her arms. She caressed the scar on his cheek, remembering everything he had told her. She stayed there with him for a long time until he finally woke up.<br>"C-Candace?" he said, very weakly.  
>"Oh Phineas, I'm sorry about everything. You were right about me. You were right all along. You saved me."<p>

"I didn't save you," Phineas said, very softly. "You were in charge of making that choice."  
>"You helped convince me though," said Candace. "Thank you."<br>The two siblings hugged.  
>"Thanks for saving me," Phineas whispered. After a while, he said, "Candace, let me tell you a story."<p>

Still in his sister's embrace, Phineas whispered his story. He told her about how he had gone crazy after Ferb had died and chosen the evil path, which nearly destroyed him. He spoke in great detail of when Ferb's ghost visited him and warned him to stop. Finally, he talked about how after he had apologized to everyone for what he had done, he had built a machine that brought Ferb back to life.  
>When he was done, Candace just sat there in silence, thinking about his words. It had now been an hour since Phineas had woken up. He seemed to be alright now.<br>"Come on!" said Phineas. "Let's get back to the place where I've been living!"  
>"Okay!" said Candace, smiling.<br>*

"When do you think he'll return?" asked Alem.  
>"I have no idea," said Ferb.<br>Suddenly, they heard a knock on the door.  
>Alem opened it, and saw Phineas standing there, with Candace beside him!<br>"Do come in!" said Alem, opening the door wider, then shutting it behind them once they were inside.  
>"Candace!" Jessie and Ferb shouted, running towards her and hugging her. Phineas joined in the hug as well.<br>"Hello," said Alem, clearing his throat awkwardly. "You must be their sister, Candace."  
>"Yes, yes I am," said Candace.<br>Alem cleared his throat again. "Would you like to have something to eat?"  
>"Oh, yes!" said Candace. "Please."<br>"Come on then," said Alem, leading her to the lounge.  
>The other kids followed them.<br>"You know, he's kinda cute," Candace whispered.  
>The other kids tried not to giggle. They could tell that Candace and Alem were experiencing love at first sight.<p>

And so, Candace became part of the resistance. She helped Alem with many tasks, and helped take care of the other agents.  
>They also soon remembered Stacy and went to rescue her. Stacy just went with what Candace was doing, so they had another new agent on their side.<p>

And soon, they would all be fighting the ultimate battle-but that's a story for another time.

The End. 


End file.
